


you found me (awake) but asleep

by tenmilliontrinkets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Drowning, Drowning, Idiots in Love, M/M, bold hinata gets me though, like its 'there' but its not 't h e r e', please excuse my copious use of italics, so the tsukkiyama is kind of implied??, that could be important, there's definitely some hanky panky at the end, there's probably one or two f-words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmilliontrinkets/pseuds/tenmilliontrinkets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata keeps falling asleep on Kageyama and getting really freaking close and it’s starting to become an issue (in the best of ways)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you found me (awake) but asleep

**Author's Note:**

> second work for haikyuu!!
> 
> the title is again from margot and the nuclear so and so's (the ocean is bleeding salt)
> 
> hajiime on tumblr please feel free to kick my ass
> 
> enjoy!

When Suga asks, Kageyama isn't really fazed. Hinata's usually stuck to his side anyways, so having to share a futon with his teammate isn't that big of a deal. Training camp is packed this year and too many people forgot to bring bedding, Suga tells him, asking him who he'd like to share with, a glint in his eyes that Kageyama dwells on for a second before shrugging it off.

"Oi, Hinata, we're sharing," he calls, his hands cupped around his mouth. Hinata's diminutive enough that he won't take up space, Kageyama rationalises, and he's probably warm.

"Wha-I don't want to share with you! Dumbass," Hinata mutters, his cheeks flushed as bright as his hair.

"Who, then, Tsukishima?" Kageyama retorts. Tsukishima looks up at the sound of his name, scoffing at Hinata when he looks at him imploringly and beckoning Yamaguchi over.

"Fine, but don't touch me!" Hinata climbs over the scattered futons and sits down next to Kageyama on his. "Move over," Hinata shoves him lightly. Kageyama rolls his eyes before kicking the blanket towards Hinata begrudgingly. Kageyama closes his eyes, content to forget about Hinata and sleep before their practice match against Aoba Johsai the next morning but-

Hinata fidgets. He kicks off the blankets only to pull them back over himself seconds later, elbowing Kageyama in the process, and he's _incessant_ , Kageyama seethes.

"Idiot, stop moving," he hisses but Hinata simply kicks him in the shin with too much force for someone half asleep. Kageyama bites his tongue to keep from yelling. He wants _so much_ to just push Hinata off of the mattress and take the futon for himself, and he almost does it when Hinata's short arms wrap around his midsection, tugging him closer, and Kageyama tenses up.

Hinata doesn't move after that, just presses himself further into Kageyama's chest and sighs softly, a puff of air warm against his thin t-shirt.

 _At least he's still_ , Kageyama thinks, his mind too tired to shove Hinata off and find another way to stop his fidgeting.

Hinata is blistering heat against his ribs, the blanket almost stifling everywhere that Hinata is close to, warmth lulling him to sleep in seconds.

 

***

 

Kageyama doesn't register waking up until Tanaka drops his jersey onto his face. He sits up abruptly, forgetting about Hinata's hold on him and jostling him in the process.

"Kageyama, idiot," Hinata mumbles, pulling on Kageyama's shirt absently.

Tanaka looks on in interest, raising his eyebrows at Kageyama's arm around Hinata's waist and _how the hell did that even get there?_ He extracts his limbs from Hinata, cold air raising goosebumps on his skin and making him almost disregard Tanaka's smug grin and pull Hinata against him again.

Hinata grapples at nothing for a few minutes after Kageyama manages to get up, blinking his eyes open slowly until where they are dawns on him and Kageyama almost has to close his eyes against Hinata's grin.

"First game today!" He's grabbing his uniform and sprinting towards the baths before Kageyama can reopen his eyes and instinctively chase after him.

 

***

 

Daichi and Suga lead them outside the facility that night after the match with Aoba Johsai, when the sun sets enough for the road to be lit just by the glowing end of Coach’s cigarette. Hinata bounces beside him, endless energy despite the taxing game they’d played that afternoon. The captains promised a surprise if they won, and Kageyama thinks that the blisters on his hands are worth it when he sees the blazing orange color of Hinata’s hair in the light of a campfire.

“If any of you catch fire, we’re throwing you in the lake,” Daichi calls, and Suga nods in faux-agreement, winking at them behind Daichi’s back. Kiyoko and Yachi step around the fire gingerly, passing out cobs of corn and, Kageyama recognizes, the marshmallows from the corner store that Hinata can't seem to get enough of. Characteristically, Hinata takes two handfuls and squawks when he's yelled at for being greedy, and Kageyama can't help but grin.

They talk, reservations lowered by the faint warmth of the fire and the tangible push of camaraderie; even Tsukishima manages a smile at the antics of his teammates, his hand resting casually on Yamaguchi's knee.

A splash breaks the lull in conversation, and it's then that Kageyama notices that Tanaka and Noya are missing from their circle. Daichi curses loudly, jogging over to the dock beside their fire pit. Noya's head bobs above the dark water, moonlight glinting off of the blond streak in his hair.

"Daichi-san! Jump in!" Noya waves his arms frantically until his head disappears for a second, Asahi peering over the edge of the planks dangerously close to the edge until Noya reemerges. His peace lasts until Noya grips the collar of his shirt and _tugs_ with a force that is utterly unexpected despite all that they've seen their libero do, and Asahi topples headfirst into the lake. Kageyama thinks that the smoke might be intoxicating, filling his lungs with something heavy and rough and risky, and he tugs his shirt over his head before heading towards the dock.

He can hear the patter of Hinata's feet behind him, a tell-tale scrape of skin-on-wood as Hinata trips and his shins knock against Kageyama’s heels, propelling them both too far forward, and it’s within the split second that Kageyama sees Hinata’s eyes widen that he hits the water. Ice coats his nerves, ink-black behind his eyelids until he resurfaces breathlessly and blindly searches for _fucking Hinata_.

He makes contact with something that yelps and grips onto him as soon as he’s within grasp.

“Get _off_ ,” Kageyama kicks out, pushing Hinata backwards, and he almost doesn’t hear the choked gasp and flash of moon-lit orange before the surface is smooth again, breaks in the ripples made by the rest of his teammates on the other side of the dock. “Hinata?” Kageyama calls, the water seeming to grow colder with every second he’s immersed, and he dives under without thinking, grabbing wildly until he hits-

Cold, cold skin, paper thin and almost translucent with how _freezing cold_ Hinata is. His lips are almost blue, Kageyama registers as he drags Hinata from the lake, water dripping from his hair and his eyes that are _still closed._

“Hinata, open your eyes, dumbass, I know you’re awake,” Kageyama shakes him, doesn’t acknowledge the hiccuping sobs in between. “Idiot, just get up,” He’s yelling now, he realises, and he can just make out his team’s shadows behind him, the dying campfire’s embers still popping, loud enough that he nearly misses the weak cough, barely an exhale, before Hinata is sitting up and hacking water onto Kageyama’s lap.

“ _Really fucking cold_ ,” Hinata shivers, his wet hair dripping into his eyes and Kageyama leans over to grab his shirt from next to the campfire, tugging it over Hinata’s head.

“You don’t know how to swim,” Kageyama says, dumbly, and Hinata laughs until he’s coughing again.

“I was drowning on purpose, Bakageyama, just to annoy you,” Kageyama has to physically restrain himself from grabbing onto Hinata’s head and squeezing, but Hinata scoots them as close to the fire as he can without being in it and nestles himself into Kageyama’s side, silent aside from his rattled breathing.

Their teammates return soon after, Kageyama having had quite enough of the lake and unwilling to move a curiously still Hinata from halfway on top of him.

“Is Hinata asleep?” Suga asks him, bending down to see where Hinata’s face is hidden in Kageyama’s shoulder, “and is that _your_ shirt, Kageyama-kun?” Kageyama hopes that Suga can’t see the blush he’s sure is heating his cheeks.

“I’m going back to the rooms,” Kageyama mutters, avoiding Suga’s eyes.

“Take Hinata with you, then, he seems exhausted.” Suga smiles at him knowingly before turning back to the rest of the team.

"Hey," Kageyama nudges Hinata, "I can't carry you to the rooms, dumbass."

"Yeah, you can," Hinata's voice is muted with sleep, and there's _something_ about it that makes Kageyama's stomach hurt. "You've dragged me across the gym before."

"You're awake, you can walk," Kageyama argues, weakly.

"I'm _tired_ ," Hinata whines, his arms coming up to wrap behind Kageyama's neck. Kageyama sighs and hoists them both up, his hands hooked under Hinata's knees and one rested on his back, still damp from his dripping hair.

Hinata makes a startled noise, eyes flying open as if he hadn't asked for this to happen, and Kageyama scoffs.

"I thought you were sleeping," Kageyama adjusts his hold, Hinata's head becoming level with his shoulder. Hinata blinks, Kageyama sees his eyes flicker in the fire behind them, and he shrugs before resting his head in the crook of Kageyama's neck. "Oi, your hair is still wet," he tries, attempting to move his exposed skin away from Hinata but Hinata just sniffles absently and leans closer. Kageyama clenches his teeth and walks.

They reach the rooms by the time Kageyama's arms are vaguely sore and Hinata is snoring softly with his face turned into Kageyama's chest. Kageyama dumps him unceremoniously on their futon and Hinata scowls, pulling off his borrowed shirt and tossing it to the side before burrowing himself in the blankets. Kageyama stands to the side shuffling his feet and jumping a foot in the air when Hinata sits up abruptly and trains sleepy eyes on him.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" He asks, and Kageyama doesn't know _why_ he can't tear his eyes away from pale expanses of collarbone and shoulders when he's seen them close to a million times in the lockers and he finally meets Hinata's gaze after what seems like ages.

"I," Kageyama coughs, "bathroom." And he's gone, heart pattering too fast to be healthy. Kageyama paces, walking the extent of the sleeping quarters to the door and then back, passing Karasuno's room again and again until he can hear Hinata's breathing even out over his anxious footsteps. Kageyama slides open the door as quietly as possible, his hands shaking enough that the loose door handle clatters a bit in the frame, and his stomach honest-to-god _leaps_ into his throat at what he sees: Hinata is curled around his t-shirt, his chest rising and falling slowly, and his hand grips the space on the futon where Kageyama would be. Kageyama is sitting beside the futon contemplating why he isn't in bed when the rest of his team barrels in through the open door.

He whips around, a glare twisting his features before he's even aware, hissing a "shh!" before they can make any more noise and _Hinata is sleeping and quiet and do any of you even see his face and the place where his hair won't stop falling into his eyes-_

Karasuno had stepped back, giving Kageyama a wide berth between them and his-

His teammate. Kageyama squeezes his eyes shut embarrassedly, apologies rushed and muddled together as he hurries to get under the covers beside Hinata and avoid his teammates' questioning glances.

"Just get to bed everyone, we're playing Nekoma tomorrow," he barely hears Daichi over the blood rushing in his ears as Hinata flattens himself against Kageyama's front and curls his fingers at Kageyama's hip.

Kageyama thinks he doesn't get a wink of solid sleep that night, hyper aware of Hinata's subconscious fidgeting and tangling his limbs with Kageyama until they're close enough that Kageyama can't breathe without feeling Hinata move with him. He dozes off to the smell of lake water and something warm when the sun turns the sky ash grey.

 

***

 

He's not at full capacity the next morning, for sure, and it's after one of his tosses falls too slow for Hinata for the sixth time that his spiker turns to face him curiously.

"You didn't sleep last night?" Hinata steps closer, his shoes squeaking against polished wood. Kageyama can sense eyes on them both but he doesn't look away from Hinata.

"No," Kageyama answers, clipping his answer short so that Hinata would get the point.

Hinata steps closer.

"Are you okay?" Kageyama can see the flecks of gold in his eyes and the bow of his lips.

"Fine, just-" Kageyama breathes in shakily, Hinata's very proximity radiating heat towards him, and he hopes he can pass his blush up to their vigorous practice, "go away, I'll get the next one." Hinata narrows his eyes and _steps closer_ , his hair touching Kageyama's chin, and _that's it_.

Kageyama turns to Coach Ukai, motioning desperately for a time out, grabbing Hinata by the front of his jersey and sprinting from the gym.

"What the-Kageyama, slow down!" Hinata yells from behind him, but Kageyama keeps running, his mind nearly clouded with-with _whatever the hell this is_ , and he stops when they've turned the corner at the end of the hall. "Do you need the toilet or something? It's the other way," Hinata jerks his thumb behind him and bounces on his heels anxiously, leaning towards him when Kageyama doesn't answer.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Kageyama forces through his teeth, clenching his fists at his sides.

"What?" Hinata looks bewildered, eyes dropping down to himself and searching futilely. Kageyama huffs, using the edge of his shirt to wipe his forehead and hide his face.

"Getting so close, dumbass, falling asleep on me," Kageyama blurts, looking away, "people could get the wrong idea." _I'm getting the wrong idea_ , he thinks, before forcing the idea as far from his mind as possible.

"If-if it's bothering you so much, I could share a bed with someone else!" Hinata yells back at him, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly, and a spike of cold courses through Kageyama's chest.

"No," Kageyama says, before he can stop it, "don't do that. It's fine," he doesn't remember Hinata being this close to him when they first started talking.

"You're okay with me being close?" Hinata asks, his voice quieter than Kageyama's ever heard it, and he holds his breath as Hinata gets _ever closer_. He's nearly standing on Kageyama's toes now. "This close?" Hinata's eyes are hooded, amber half-moons underneath translucent, long eyelashes. "Or," he's on his tiptoes, crowding Kageyama up against the wall behind them, "closer, maybe." Kageyama swallows, watches Hinata's tongue peek out to wet his lips and feels Hinata's hand sift through the hair at the back of his neck and pull him _down_. Hinata's mouth is chapped and warm and so, so active beneath Kageyama's that he doesn't know exactly what to do, too caught up in _finally_ , hastily closing his eyes when he notices Hinata's shuttered eyelids and resting his hands on Hinata's hips tentatively.

"You're not very good at this," Hinata comments when they pull away to breathe, wiping the edge of his mouth and ducking before Kageyama can hit him, "but that means we can practice!" He smiles, the force of it almost knocking Kageyama back into the wall.

"You didn't come up with that by yourself," Kageyama scowls, and he's more than a little proud of being coherent after Hinata had practically jumped him.

"Idiot, of course I did!" Hinata protests, shrinking when Kageyama raises an eyebrow, "Oikawa-san told me to say it."

"Don't bring him into this."

"We really should practice though, you missed my mouth too many times, what happened to your aim?"

Kageyama isn't above flicking Hinata on the forehead as he drags him back to the gym.

 

***

 

"It's not my fault!" Tanaka whines, withering beneath Daichi's glare, "Saeko-neesan said she could pick us up, I don't know what happened!"

"We can take Asahi-san's car!" Noya pipes up from over Tanaka's shoulder.

"Ah, it's very small!" Asahi apologizes, unlocking it, and oh.

It has five seats and a trunk, and Kageyama presses his fingers to his temples.

"Well, we've got to get home," Suga shrugs, "pile in!"

They manage, somehow, and Hinata is far too excited to plant himself in Kageyama's lap, leaning back and nosing against Kageyama's jaw.

"The whole team is here, do you want them to see?" Kageyama breathes in sharply when Hinata's lips touch his ear.

"Don't you?"

" _Absolutely not_ ," Kageyama bites out, pinching Hinata's sides and regretting it immediately because this causes Hinata to _writhe_ , drag the backs of his thighs across Kageyama's front and stay there when he realises what he's done.

"Move, Hinata," Kageyama grits, and Hinata smiles, angelic and innocent as he slides his hips to angle above Kageyama's.

"Like that?" He asks, blinking owlishly.

"How much longer?" Kageyama raises his voice and Daichi looks at him in the rear view.

"Thirty minutes, an hour maybe," he replies, eyeing Hinata's position in his lap, "uncomfortable?" Hinata's toothy grin gives everything away.

 

***

 

It turns out that Hinata is actually too tired to torture him further, the hum of Asahi's car lulling him to sleep and he's slumped across Kageyama's lap before he can carry out the rest of whatever he'd planned to make Kageyama have an aneurysm before he turns eighteen. Kageyama has his hands locked around Hinata's waist, thankful that the sun has gone down far enough that visibility is limited, and he's tempted to dump Hinata out of the car as they pull up in front of Karasuno, but Tsukishima has Yamaguchi cradled against him in behaviour that's disgustingly sweet from the middle blocker and like _hell_ if Kageyama's about to be outdone. 

He hoists Hinata up out of the car and raises his eyebrows at Tsukishima, as if it’s a challenge, or something. Hinata kisses the hollow of his neck, and _oh_ , yeah, Kageyama’s definitely won this one.  

 

 

 


End file.
